Hellfire
Hellfire is an illegal Lightning Sky robo that appears in Custom Robo GX. It is based on Patriot. It possesses average defense, speed, and endurance stats for a Lighting Sky Robo. However, the major modification made to it is the fact that it has the highest attack stat in the game. It is commanded by Ryuujin, one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Nikaido Group. Hellfire is heavily featured in the story of Custom Robo GX. It is first seen in security footage stealing the Quantum Chip from a research lab. While Mamoru and the Heroes managed to see Hellfire blazing by, they failed to see a Commander controlling the Robo. This put suspicion on the Nikaido Group as they were developing Autonomous Robo technology at the time. Hellfire later appears in the Illegal Tournament of Fire. The Heroes are about to compete in the final round when they see that the final opponent is using Hellfire. They are shocked to see the robo at the tournament. Yusuke feigns having to use the restroom and they go out to the main lobby in order to use the PMT to call the Police. Yanai catches them in the lobby and forces them to fight Hellfire. The Hero manages to defeat the long distance controlled Hellfire, but then the gang gets captured by Nikaido due to Marv's big mouth. Hellfire then appears in the Marsh Mountains, leading the Hero and Yusuke to the base (probably as a trap). Once the two are in the base and start participating in Nikaido's "game", the two of them find Hellfire flying around in the tunnels of the base. They follow Hellfire into the Flame Door, where they meet Ryuujin, the Heavenly King of Fire and the main engineer of the Nikaido Group and the remote control technology used to steal the Quantum Chip. He does battle with the Hero and loses, forfeiting the Card Key of Fire to the two. Despite the Nikaido Group's base self-destructing, Hellfire is seen 1 more time at the Nightmare Cup. However, instead of Ryuujin controlling Hellfire, his AI data is controlling it instead, hinting that Ryuujin didn't survive the destruction of the base. How to obtain *Custom Robo GX: Lady P's Password Machine (see gallery). Strategy As Hellfire has an attack stat of 10, one would really benefit with using an offensive set. His default Illegal set, the Ryuujin set, really exemplifies this as the shots, bombs, and pods cover the arena up with projectiles. However, Hellfire is not the perfect robo for the job. If he gets hit by a strong blow, he will likely get knocked down. This will leave him open. Thus, it is recommended that one gives him a barrier Action Chip (like the Force Protector that AIRS uses) in order to protect him when he's in a bind. Also, abuse his air dash. It is very fast and mobile, allowing him to avoid getting him and to get him where he wants to be. Plus, he can fire the Alpha and Beta shots of his gun while flying around, so definitely take advantage of that. Lastly, use the Action Chip Dash Cancel (ACDC) technique to stop his Air Dash without incurring the wrath of ending lag. So, in short, clog the screen up with projectiles to take advantage of his attack stat, use a barrier Action Chip to help with his low Endurance stat, and use his Air Dash to go where he is needed. Gallery Custom Robo GX - Body Part - Hellfire Hellfire.png|Hellfire activated. Hellfire Victory.png|Victory Screen Password_for_Hellfire.png|Password for Hellfire at Lady P's Machine Hellfire_Stats.png|Hellfire's Stats Trivia *Following the Missile theme naming convention of Lightning Sky Robos, Hellfire is named after the US AGM-114 Hellfire Missile. *Hellfire is tied with fire a lot in Custom Robo GX. **He is orange and red like fire. His hair looks like flames. **The Ryuujin Gun fires off orbs of fire. **The Ryuujin Pods are literally fireballs. **The Illegal Tournament he's fought at is the Tournament of Fire. **He is last fought in the main story mode in the Arena of Fire behind the Flame Door. **His Commander, Ryuujin, is the Heavenly Lord of Fire. His hair is also like a flame. *Hellfire is the most heavily referenced Illegal Robo in the game. In fact, barring Rahu from Custom Robo (GameCube), Hellfire has been used in the plot of GX more than the other robos in any other game in the series. **However, he only appears in Custom Robo GX, despite his importance with the game's plot. *He is the 1st Illegal Lightning Sky model in the series. **While Jameson may have appeared in Custom Robo V2, the Lightning Sky class did not exist until Custom Robo GX. In addition to that, Jameson couldn't fire his weapons while air dashing, a key trait of Lightning Sky Robos in the later games. *Hellfire's Password roughly translates to "Wonderful Accident." Category:Robos Category:Lightning Sky Category:Custom Robo GX Exclusive